Sojiro and the Twins
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: To Mawileluvergirl. Thank your for your support. Sorry it took so long. I just had to struggle with my albeit slight fear of the male genitalia. But I got it done. And now I need a shower. A hot one. Please, enjoy.


Sojiro was a somewhat lonely man. His wife had died when his daughter was young and now she was all he had. He was happy when his daughter and his cute little nephew were around, but when they left for whatever reason he couldn't help but feel alone. He sat on his couch, a heavy sigh erupting from him as he flipped on the tv.

Suddenly a knock at the door. Had his daughter come home? Did something happen while Yutaka was at Minami's? He questioned who might come to his home as he shuffled in his fuzzy blue slippers towards the door. Opening it he saw his daughters friends the Hiiragi twins. The older twin, with twin lavender tails in her hair wore a serious determined expression, adorned adorably by a light blush across her cheeks.

"Aaaare you looking for Konata?" He asked, unsure of himself. His eyes wandered to the younger twin, who was hiding somewhat behind her older sister. Her face red as she quivered. Something weird was going on.

"C-can we come in Izumi-san?" Kagami asked, her voice determined. Sojiro moved to the side to allow them passage. Was he in trouble? What did he do wrong now? As the two nervously entered the house Sojiro closed the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the three walked towards the living room.

"Please sit down." Kagami whispered, taking a seat in front of the kotatsu, her sister following suit. Souji sat on the opposite side of them. Still completely oblivious to the situation. "W-we have something we need to say." She nearly shouted, her nerves getting the best of her. Sojiro was now absolutely confused. But recognised the seriousness in her voice and so he listened carefully.

"W-w-we we we l-l-l-lo lo." Her eyes shut tight as she tried to squeeze out what she was going to say.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted Tsukasa, her eyes near teary as she spouted her confession. Sojiro was undoubtedly, completely, unmistakably, dumbfounded. To the point of falling to the side.

"W-w-w-w-what?! B-b-b-but you're so y-young?" Sojiro challenged, his face red as he was faced with every other man's greatest dream.

"P-please don't let that detour you." Kagami pleaded, standing and coming over to the man and taking his hand in her own as she knelt beside him. "W-w-we aren't that young." She inferred.

"Besides, age is just a number." Tsukasa responded, now next to him as well, her eyes pleading.

Sojiro looked in their pleading eyes, he had never been good with girls, he could never reject a sweet young lady asking for something so sincerely. Which was probably why he doted on Konata so much. The two girls were now leaning on him, looking up at him pleadingly, the younger one even had tears in her eyes. It was utterly heartbreaking. "Okay..." He whispered. "What exactly do you want?" He asked, seeing their eyes shine with hope as they smiled up at him.

"We wanna make you happy." Tsukasa cheered happily, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Kagami however was not so eager, proving the shyer of the two all of a sudden she blushed deeply, hardly able to look at him as she gave him a quick peck on his opposite cheek before slowly settling against him. She nuzzled her red face into his shoulder.

"W-would you take us as your lovers?" Kagami mumbled into his shirt. He responded by wrapping his arm around both their slender waists and pulling them into his chest. He kissed each girl sweetly on the top of the head and snuggled close.

"Yes." He muttered, happy. He felt them relax into him, both Tsukasa and Kagami put their hands to his chest. In that moment, he was never more aware that he was only wearing a bathrobe. Both twins looked up at him, blushing in surprise when they felt only bare skin and the small tuft of chest hair. "U-u-ummm s-s-should get some clothes on." He muttered. There delicate fingers playing with his chest hair was arousing him. He was afraid it would pop out of the robe.

"I-i-i-it's okay." Both girls stuttered in unison. "Yeah I don't mind your chest hair." Tsukasa whispered, running her pointer finger up and down the length of his chest. "It's soft and fuzzy." She giggled. Kagami nodded in agreement as she twirled the patch around her finger.

"I-i-i-it's not that, I uh I'm." He looked down in defeat. The twins followed his gaze to the growing lump protruding through the fabric. They gasped, shocked at the display.

"It's okay." Tsukasa murmured, getting a tad excited herself. "It's natural."

Kagami however said nothing, remaining transfixed with it. Slowly she slid her hand down Sojiro's chest and stomach, timidly she brought her finger to it, and poked it. Sojiro's eyes widened at the act, his member twitched under her quick touch. Sending the robe tumbling down off of it, exposing him to his new lovers. Tsukasa, now just as intrigued as Kagami, was trailing her hand up and down his dark blue happy trail.

Kagami wrapped her hand around it, experimenting. It was hard, pulsing. "Mmmmmmmmm." Moaned Sojiro, her hand was soft, the way it gripped his shaft experimentally was turning him on even more. Now out of his own control he took her hand and led it up and down, to the point where she was gently pumping his member. "Uuuuuugggghhh good girl" He panted as he looked at Tsukasa, who was looking with extreme interest.

He grabbed her shoulder, effectively gaining her attention as he slid down the strap of her sundress. She was blushing and nervous but effectively took the hint as she stood and let the clothing fall to the floor beneath her feet. She blushed heavily as he motioned that he wanted more off. Tsukasa reached her arms around her back and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were exposed to the man now, her pink nipples present and erect in the very center.

"MMMMMMMPH oooooh." He groaned as pleasure shot through him. He looked down to see Kagami had wrapped her soft wet lips around his tip and was sliding her tongue across it. He shuddered at the feeling. Tsukasa had gotten back down on her knees, she was completely nude. Sojiro couldn't help but kiss her, his tongue gliding over her lips, begging for entrance. Which she gladly allowed. Suddenly he stopped, and moaned deeply in Tsukasa's mouth. Something tight was pushing its way onto his member.

Breaking the kiss he found Kagami had snuck out of her shorts and panties and was now straddling him, her face one of pure ecstasy as his cock disappeared inside her. He could feel himself pushing deep inside her core, she was tight. "Gah Kagami." He groaned, feeling her as she moved up and down slowly. By the lack of pain on her face he knew she wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't sure the same could be said for Tsukasa. Who looked timid and curious at the sight of her sister riding the older male.

Before he could say anything Tsukasa had devoured Kagami's lips with her own, making the older twin moan as she bounced up and down on their shared lover. Sojiro bucked his hips roughly, unable to control himself. Slowly Kagami slid off, preferring instead to sit on the couch behind them. Tsukasa followed suit, spreading her sisters legs and licking her wet pussy with her tongue. Sliding it slowly up and down her slit before ultimately finding her clit and pressing harshly against it.

Sojiro couldn't believe the scene unfolding before him, it was so unbelievably hot. Tsukasa wiggled her bottom a little, giving him an easy target for his still hard shaft. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, positioning himself just at her entrance. Slowly he emerged the tip within her, before his long shaft followed suit. She stopped her attack on her older sisters clit as she threw her head back for a moment and moaned. She could feel him rubbing against her insides and it felt so good.

Kagami, being ever impatient, guided her sisters head back down. She wasn't finished yet. Sojiro felt Tsukasa's inner walls squeeze him, she was tighter than her sister, but surprisingly she neither was a virgin. He took this as a green light and started fucking her with all his might, her tit's bouncing with each heavy thrust as she took it all in. She moaned into her sister's clit, causing Kagami to bite her knuckle as she gyrated into her little sister. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching as Tsukasa sucked her clit between her teeth.

"GAH T-T-TSUKASA!" She screamed, her fluids finally rushing out of her as her peak hit. She felt like shockwaves were racing throughout her body as she grinded roughly into her twin. Tsukasa was beyond aroused by her sister calling her name and cumming before her eyes. Her own pussy felt like heaven with the man pumping in and out, in and out. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he moaned louder and louder.

"S-Sojiro harder harder!" She begged. She felt him fuck her as hard as he could. "I-I-I'm gonna-" She was cut short by her orgasm. Sojiro could feel her walls tighten around his cock as he pounded. The pleasure was too great and he felt himself spew his hot sticky mess deep inside her womb. He fell back, exhausted. The twins were in the same state as everyone passed out there in the livingroom.

"Why do I get the feeling dad just one upped me?" Konata asked to no one in particular as she lie naked on her back, a nude and busty pinkett passed out beside her. With a sigh she turned to spoon, shrugging off the feeling. 


End file.
